Various silicone rubber compositions for airbag have been disclosed for the formation of the rubber film on the fiber surface. For example, JP 3165312 discloses a liquid silicone rubber coating composition for an airbag prepared by adding an inorganic filler and an organopolysiloxane resin to an addition curable composition, and this composition has reduced burning speed defined in FMVSS-302 (Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard-302). JP-A 2006-82443 discloses an airbag cloth comprising a substrate cloth and a resin film layer laminated thereon via a silicone rubber coating layer, and this airbag cloth has excellent burning speed defined in FMVSS-302. JP-A 2010-53493 discloses a silicone rubber coating composition for an airbag prepared by adding a silica fine powder reinforcement and aluminum hydroxide to an addition curable composition, and this composition has reduced burning speed defined in FMVSS-302 as well as low surface tackiness.
However, these compositions had a drawback that recent strong demand for the low burning speed and low surface tackiness could not be fulfilled even if these compositions were used for the production of a curtain airbag, and these compositions could not satisfy the such demands.